


No Regrets

by Buckeyeadamfan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeyeadamfan/pseuds/Buckeyeadamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their break-up, Adam  agrees to let Sauli remain in the new condo until Sauli can find a place of his own. With both of their busy schedules, they will barely be home at the same time, anyway. What happens, though, when they are both back in LA, living under the same roof?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fanfiction Fans,  
> I have been reading fan fiction for 2 years, but this is my first attempt at writing my own. I am a fan of several authors on this site and you all have inspired me to step out of my comfort zone and try something new! I have never written anything outside of papers for English class and that was nearly 25 years ago. Plus, I most certainly have never written straight up, gay porn! The work was edited by me, so please forgive any errors. I welcome and hope for your comments and any constructive criticism (but please don't be mean...I have feelings *smiles*). The idea for this story came to me after Adam and Sauli announced their breakup, but it kind of appeared that maybe Sauli was still living with Adam. Of course, I have no clue what goes on behind their closed doors. I don't know either one of them and all of this is a complete fabrication, born of my pervy mind. I really hope you like my story. 
> 
> Peace and love, peeps.

** No Regrets  
**

**Adam’s POV**

Adam sits in his solitude and goes over in his mind how he has arrived at where he never thought he would be again. Single. Now that he is back home in LA, thinking about what went wrong with his and Sauli’s relationship is a daily, sometimes hourly, occurrence. Sauli was his soul mate, his inspiration, his sunshine. For two years, they were on top of the world, so much in love and able to endure the long separations, the intrusive press, the crazy fans and the haters of the world. What the fuck happened? How did it all begin to crumble? Adam is haunted by his role in the demise of their fairy tale romance. He had behaved both immaturely and irrationally. A part of him resents the life Sauli was able to build in LA without him. Sauli has made so many friends, his career is going well and he is making his own living. When Sauli first moved to the US, he was completely dependent on Adam. Sauli knew no one, spoke little English and needed Adam for nearly everything. If he was being honest, Adam preferred the dependent Sauli. Adam needs to be needed and wants to be taken care of. “God…am I really that big of an asshole? Apparently, I am.” Adam wants Sauli to travel with him and Sauli’s career was preventing that from happening. “I’m a selfish asshole, too” he thought. It was a constant point of contention between them. Add to that, the long periods of separation, the mutual resentment and the deteriorating communication began to tear them apart. It was Sauli who first suggested they split. A look ahead at their schedules and they were again facing multiple, long periods of separation for the next six months. Sauli thought releasing each other from the constraints of a relationship would do them both some good. No more trying to fit in a daily phone call when they were in different parts of the world, no more tension between them, no more irrational trust and jealousy issues when a photo of either of them with another man appeared on Twitter. Even though their relationship had been strained in the last few months, Adam was, initially, devastated by Sauli’s suggestion. Eventually, he relented and agreed that separating was the logical course of action. They had agreed to keep their breakup a secret until after the Finland concert. Both were so popular in that country, they felt it best to not take the fan and media focus off the concert. They had carefully scripted what they would share with the public and agreed they would remain friends. Adam even offered to share the new condo with Sauli until he could find something of his own. Sauli would move into the spare bedroom. It did not seem fair to force Sauli to move out right away since neither would be home very much, at least at the same time, anyway. Ironically, they spent more time communicating about the particulars of their breakup than they had spent trying to nurture their relationship over the last few months. “That’s fucked up,” he thought.

Before his April performance in Miami, Adam revealed in a South Florida interview that he and Sauli were no longer together. He was not prepared for the intense fan reaction to the news. There was a worldwide meltdown among their fans on Twitter and the story reached nearly every media outlet across the world. Adam and Sauli were stunned that their relationship status was newsworthy. After a couple of days, the fandom still seemed to be in a state of depression. They decided to release a couple of pictures of themselves together to show their fans that they were, in fact, doing okay as friends. This action did seem to help lift the spirits of the fandom and after a few more days, the media had moved on to another story. “I really should do more professional acting,” Adam thought. In the last few weeks he had been giving the performance of a lifetime, putting on a happy face, appearing to the world to be unaffected by the breakup. In truth, he was a complete mess. He missed Sauli more than he could have imagined. He missed the emotional and physical intimacy they had always shared. Yes, they were still friends, but it just was not the same. He could no longer talk to his best friend because he needed to talk about his best friend. Awkward.

Now that he was back from China, he was to be home for most of May and would be faced with sharing the condo with Sauli. Adam was finding their living arrangements to be a weird combination of heaven and hell. During the day, Sauli was working, but in the evenings, both he and Adam were often home. He was so happy to have Sauli near him, but the physical attraction to him was still intense and he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay at home. There are only so many cold showers he can take without it being obvious he's not just cleaning up. Adam would find a group of friends to go out clubbing with as often as possible. Being with friends helped him forget about the heartache. Of course, the alcohol helped a lot, too. The pretty boys throwing themselves at him did certainly stroke his ego, but that is all they would be stroking. Being a celebrity made it difficult to trust the intentions of strangers and the very last thing Adam needed was some star fucker dishing details about the size of his dick or a play-by-play of his sexual performance. And on the evenings when too much tequila clouded his judgment in this regard, his friends were right there with a gentle reminder that the photographic evidence of his antics were about to be all over Twitter.

**Sauli’s POV**

Sauli was on his back, staring at the ceiling. Having Adam back home in the condo was proving to be unbearably painful. Even though Sauli initiated their breakup, he loved Adam very much and he still ached for what they once had together. Several nights this week, Adam prepared to go out clubbing and the smell of his cologne drove Sauli wild. He wanted to run into Adam’s room and beg him to stay home and make love to him, but, of course, this plan of action was no longer an option. Sauli would watch Adam leave for the evening, while he stayed at home most nights and wondered what Adam was doing and with whom he was doing it. He would be awake when Adam returned in the early morning hours and pretended to be asleep when Adam would crack open his bedroom door and watch him for a few minutes.

Sauli was surprised when he heard the sounds of Adam showering in the next bedroom. It was only 8:00am and this was early for Adam, particularly since he rolled in this morning at 3:00am. He must have a meeting or an appointment. Sauli willed himself to stop thinking about Adam in the shower…naked. Some of Sauli’s fondest memories with Adam took place in the shower. “Oh, God…stop thinking about Adam naked” he said to himself. He needed to pull himself together and talk to Adam. Maybe it would be better if he moved out. Sauli had a few friends who would happily take him in temporarily. “I will talk to him when he gets out of the shower,” he thought. Sauli took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He listened to make sure Adam was no longer in the shower before he put on his robe and started across the hall.

Adam’s door was cracked just a little, but Sauli knocked before entering “Adam?” “Yeah, babe,” Adam responded without thinking. Sauli’s heart clenched just a little at Adam’s term of endearment. He opened the door to find Adam sitting on the bed they used to share in nothing but black briefs. Adam was clearly deep in thought. Realizing what he just said, he looked up and said, “I’m sorry, Sauli…some habits are hard to break.” Sauli took in the sight before him. Adam was so beautiful, especially like this…right out of the shower, no product in his hair and no make-up on his face. It was Sauli’s favorite Adam look. Sauli shook himself back in the moment and nodded in understanding. “You’re up early. Do you have a few minutes to talk or do you have to be somewhere soon?” Sauli asked. “No, I don’t have to be anywhere. I just couldn’t sleep, so I decided to get out of bed. What’s up?” Adam replied. “I’m sorry you were not able to sleep. Are you not feeling well?” Sauli asked. “No, I am not sick.” Adam wonders if he should be completely honest with Sauli and finds himself doing so in his next breath. “Sauli, I am not having a good morning. I am really missing us and I'm feeling insecure about so much this morning. Some days it is difficult for me to pull it together and put on my happy face.” Sauli walks toward the bed and stands directly in front of Adam. “Adam, would it make things easier if I moved out? I am struggling with my emotions as well.” Adam looks up at Sauli in surprise. “Adam, just because I initiated our breakup, it does not mean that I no longer love you.” Sauli touches Adam’s face as he speaks and Adam looks down, no longer able to look at Sauli, tears threatening to spill over. Sauli reaches out and lifts Adam’s chin. “My feelings toward you have not changed. You know this.” “I am filled with heartache every time you walk out that door to go clubbing with your friends. It hurts to think about you being with another man. I know I have no right to feel this way, but it is the truth.” “I still love you and I miss what we used to share.” Adam’s tears betray him with Sauli’s last confession and they trickle down his face. Adam’s hands betray him as well and he reaches out and grabs Sauli around his waist and pulls him between his legs and hugs him tightly. “Sauli, there has been no one else. I go out with my friends because it is too difficult to be here in the condo with you and not touch you. I miss you so much. I drink to numb the pain and forget how empty I feel without you.” The belt on Sauli’s robe has loosened and the robe has opened enough that Adam’s cheek is pressed directly against the middle of Sauli’s ribcage. Sauli reaches up and strokes Adam’s hair. Sauli can feel Adam’s tears as he confesses his feelings and the tears begin to well up in Sauli’s eyes too.

They cling to each other in silence and Adam turns his head and places his forehead on Sauli’s chest. After a few moments, Adam begins to place slow, open mouthed kisses down the middle of Sauli’s chest. In an instant, the fire between them is ignited. Adam can feel Sauli’s body respond to him. Sauli and Adam know this is not a good idea. They are being reckless with their hearts, but both are powerless to stop.. Adam reaches to untie the robe and stares in adoration as it falls completely open to expose Sauli’s naked body. “You are so beautiful, Sauli,” Adam chokes on his words and reaches inside the robe to pull Sauli back into his own body. Sauli pulls back a little and puts Adam’s face in his hands and tilts Adam’s face up so they are looking into each other’s eyes. “You are the beautiful one. Please believe this.” Sauli leans down and places a gentle kiss to Adam’s lips. A second kiss quickly turns passionate and messy with twisting tongues. Without breaking apart, Adam slides back and leans against the headboard. Sauli lets the robe drop to the floor and follows over top of him, crawling and clinging to his lips. Sauli straddles Adam’s body and they continue the kiss until both have to come up for air. Their lips part but their eyes remain focused on each other, words unnecessary. It is a passionate dance with which they are very familiar. Sauli flattens out on top of Adam and they continue to kiss and caress each other, a collection of tangled arms and legs not able to touch enough. Adam places his hands around Sauli’s waist and in one swift, lifting motion, Sauli is back up on his knees; Adam opens his mouth and takes him in, his hands moving around to Sauli’s ass to guide him. Sauli wraps both of his hands around the headboard and slowly fucks into Adam’s mouth. He throws his head back and lets the pleasure wash over him. “Ahhh…Adam…your mouth…feels so…incredible. It’s been…so long…ahhh” Sauli continues to moan and babble incoherently. The talent of Adam’s mouth extends well beyond his beautiful singing voice. He knows exactly how to use his tongue and bring Sauli over the edge…every single time…without fail. It is this thought that has Sauli slowing down his own movements. He does not want to come yet. “Slow down, my love…it is too good.” Adam removes Sauli’s cock from his mouth, but continues licking along his shaft and sucking gently on his balls. Once he senses Sauli is no longer on the verge of coming, he descends again onto his cock, taking Sauli all the way to the back of this throat. Sauli loves watching Adam do this to him. The enthusiasm with which Adam is giving Sauli head makes it so fucking hot. Over and over, Adam brings Sauli to the edge of orgasm and back down again. The feeling is sweet torture. This has been the longest blow job Adam has ever given him and Sauli begins to feel a little selfish receiving all of the pleasure, even though he knows Adam loves doing this to him.

Sauli pulls back and Adam immediately opens his eyes and looks up into Sauli’s smiling eyes. Sauli leans down and whispers in Adam’s ear “Baby, you made me feel so good…that was wonderful. You are so sexy, my love. I can’t wait any longer for my turn.” Sauli gently kisses Adam’s red, swollen lips and continues to kiss a path along his jawbone and down his neck. When Sauli latches onto one of Adam’s nipples, Adam arches his back in arousal and reaches behind him to hold onto the headboard with both hands. Adam’s nipples have always been one of his erogenous zones…a direct link to his dick. Sauli knows this and continues his licking and biting assault on both of Adam’s nipples. Adam’s dick is rock hard and he is mumbling words of endearment to Sauli. Sauli stops for a moment and says, “Tell me what you want, baby. I’ll do anything you want me to do.” “God, Sauli…your mouth feels so fucking amazing. I want your mouth all over my body and then...I want you to fuck me” Sauli is not surprised by Adam's request to fuck him. They do not switch roles often, but when they do, it is usually when Adam is feeling insecure about something, usually his body or skin, and he has the need to let Sauli be in control. Sauli could never understand Adam's insecurities about the way he looks. To Sauli, he is the most beautiful man in the world. Sauli continues to kiss and lick down Adam’s ribcage and stomach. He takes his time and is determined to touch every freckle on Adam’s torso. Adam is still holding onto the headboard behind him and is watching Sauli work him over. As Sauli moves farther down Adam’s body, he pulls the waistband of Adam’s briefs down slightly to reveal his hip bone. He kisses across his hip bone, sucks a mark into Adam’s skin and licks back across the bruise. Adam is blissed out and bucking his hips. Sauli holds him down and says, “I know what you want, lover…but not yet.” Adam whimpers, “You are driving me crazy, baby. Please suck me.” “I will, baby. I promise…but I have more of you to explore with my tongue.” Sauli moves to Adam’s belly button and slowly licks around it. He then places sensual kisses along the happy trail of ginger hair leading straight down the front of Adam’s underwear. “I think these are definitely in my way now,” Sauli says of Adam’s briefs. He grabs at the waistband with both hands and Adam lifts his hips to assist in the speedy removal of the blow job blocking garment. “Anxious much, lover?” Sauli teases. “Sauli, my request to have your mouth all over my body also included my dick. I didn’t think it necessary to point out the obvious.” Sauli smirks, looks into Adam’s frustrated eyes and says, “Adam. Spread your legs for me.” The accented seduction in his voice sends a tingle down Adam’s spine and he quickly obliges, nearly whacking Sauli in the jaw with his knee. “Good boy. Now, where was I?” Sauli started at the knee and kissed and licked his way up each one of Adam’s thighs, giving extra attention to satisfy the sensitive creases where leg meets body. Sauli takes hold of Adam’s kneecaps and pushes his bent legs back. He leans down, flattens his tongue and licks around Adam’s entrance and across his perineum. Adam gasps, “Oh my God. That feels….ngh…ahh…mmm…Sauli” The sexy sounds coming from Adam’s mouth are inspiring Sauli to continue his tongue strike against Adam’s ass. He uses every technique he can think of to pull the intoxicating sounds from Adam. He licks, sucks and penetrates Adam’s entrance over and over. Adam reaches for his own cock to relieve the building pressure. Sauli removes Adam’s hand and says, “Mine.” Without warning and before Adam can object, Sauli engulfs Adam’s entire dick in one, quick motion. The anticipation of this moment has been so great that Adam literally screams when he feels the warm, wet sensation of Sauli’s mouth around him. Sauli moves, expertly, up and down on Adam’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head. After repeating this motion until Adam is drenched with saliva, Sauli opens up and takes Adam all the way into his throat and swallows around him. Adam arches his back, practically coming off the bed. He moves one of his hands from the headboard and places it on the back of Sauli’s head. “Fuck! Sauli…you are sucking me so good, baby.” Sauli reaches up and puts two of his fingers into Adam’s mouth. Adam sucks on Sauli’s fingers and gets them dripping wet. Sauli circles his fingers around Adam’s entrance, still wet and relaxed from the rim job earlier. Sauli continues his enthusiastic sucking of Adam’s cock and, at the same time, moves his middle finger slowly in and out of Adam’s body. Adam continues moaning in pleasure. These are, perhaps, his favorite sounds to emanate from Adam…an intimate, beautiful, joint composition born from their lovemaking and he does not have to share this music with the rest of the world.

Sauli adds a second finger and continues sucking and stretching Adam, hitting his prostate with each pass. “Sauli. That feels so incredible, but you need to stop, baby. I am going to lose it and I want to come together, with you inside of me.” Sauli’s dick is so hard; he is so turned on and Adam’s words make him mad with desire. Sauli removes his fingers from Adam and pauses to look down at him. Sauli’s mind briefly returns to reality and he wonders if this is a mistake. Will returning to Adam’s bed only make their breakup even more difficult when Sauli does finally leave the condo? But how can something so beautiful and intimate be a mistake? It certainly feels all kinds of right. Sauli pushes the doubts to the back of his mind and attacks Adam’s mouth with a devastating kiss and rubs his own dick against Adam’s. Adam wraps his hands in Sauli’s hair and pulls his head back, breaking their kiss. He kisses along Sauli’s jaw and whispers into his ear, “Sauli…I need you inside of me. Please make love to me.” Sauli sits up and grabs the lube from the nightstand. He gently prepares Adam for the invasion and places a generous amount of lube on his own cock. He pushes Adam’s bent legs back toward his shoulders. “Are you ready, my love?” “God, yes…please” The lovers lock eyes and Sauli pushes slowly into Adam’s body, stopping only when he can go no deeper. Right here, this moment is what Sauli will miss the most. The look on Adam’s face as Sauli moves in and out of him is one of ecstasy, love and trust. The connection they share is intense, one Sauli has never experienced with another lover. This vulnerable, submissive side of Adam is one that very few men have known. Underneath the toppy image he presents to the world, there is a man who wants to be taken care of, but it requires a level of trust not reached in a casual hook-up or relationship. Sauli feels incredibly blessed that Adam has placed such trust in him.

**Adam’s POV**

Adam is transfixed on Sauli’s face, watching him as Sauli slowly makes love to him. His face is beautiful and there is a look of adoration in his eyes. It is a look that Adam has lived for over the last two and a half years. Sauli changes their position, sitting up on his knees, moving Adam’s legs over his shoulders. Sauli maintains a perfect rhythm, holding onto Adam’s legs and placing kisses along his calves. Adam thinks that Sauli is probably the best lover he has ever had. They have always been perfectly in sync…even their first time together in Helsinki. Sauli has such control over his body…he can go for hours. He is a very attentive and generous partner. He can do slow and gentle equally as well as fast and hard. Sauli thrusts into Adam a little deeper and brings Adam’s thoughts back to the present. Sauli holds tight onto Adam’s legs for leverage and picks up the pace of his thrusts. Adam’s eyes roll back into his head and he basks in the pleasure being given him. “Sauli…this feels so…gah…ahhh...yes! You are so deep inside of me, baby. Please don’t stop.” Sauli continues on in this vain for what seems like an hour to Adam…he feels like he is floating on cloud nine. “Adam…turn over onto your hands and knees, my love…I want to fuck you even deeper and harder.” Sauli releases Adam’s legs and pulls out of him. Adam flips over onto his hands and knees and looks back at Sauli over his shoulder. Sauli smiles at him and in an instant, he is back inside of Adam. He grabs hold of Adam’s hips and begins to fuck him, slowly at first and then increasing his speed with each thrust. Sauli hits Adam’s prostate fast and hard and Adam throws his head back and screams out. “Oh. My. God. Yes! Give it to me harder, baby.” Sauli is more than happy to oblige and continues to fuck Adam fast and hard, being fueled by the beautiful sounds coming from Adam. Adam isn’t sure how Sauli can keep up this pace for so long. If the tables were turned, Adam is certain he would have slipped into cardiac arrest by now. Adam looks back and sees the sweat dripping down Sauli’s face. Their eyes meet again and Sauli says, “Baby…I need to catch my breath. I want you to ride me.” Adam pulls off of Sauli and stands up. Sauli collapses on the bed and loudly sighs as he rolls over onto his back. “I think you are trying to kill me, Adam Lambert.” “Never, baby,” Adam responds and he straddles Sauli’s body. He takes the corner of the pillowcase, wipes the sweat from Sauli’s face and kisses him sweetly. “Are you ready for me?” Adam asks. “Yes…but you have to do all the work. I am still recovering.” Adam smiles and reaches behind himself to stroke Sauli’s cock. He is surprised to find him still rock hard, needing no further stimulation before being guided back into Adam’s body. This is a great angle, offering Adam the opportunity to control their pleasure. “Sauli…I can feel you so deep inside of me…you feel incredible.” Adam starts to rotate his hips, moving up and down on Sauli’s dick in a slow, steady motion. It is Sauli who is moaning now. Adam continues rotating his hips, changing up the direction every so often. Adam is looking down at Sauli, who has his head back and appears to be floating on his own cloud of ecstasy. Adam speeds up his movement and begins to bounce up and down. Sauli bends his legs and plants his feet into the mattress. He tilts his pelvis up and holds it there so his dick goes even deeper into Adam when he bounces. The mutual sounds of sex permeating the room are like arousing music to their ears and both lovers are steadily building to climax. Adam feels Sauli’s hands grab his hips and he begins to fuck up into him, in perfect sync with Adam’s downward motions. Adam leans forward and grasps the headboard behind Sauli and uses it to push back onto Sauli with greater force. “Adam…I am so close. I am going to come soon.” “I’m close too…touch me, Sauli. Let’s come together.” He watches Sauli lick his palm and wrap his hand around Adam’s dick. Sauli begins to stroke him with the same fucking rhythm they have going. The combination of Sauli slamming into his prostate and stroking his cock have Adam’s body rapidly climbing the summit toward orgasm. Adam feels Sauli’s rhythm begin to stutter beneath him. Adam’s balls tighten and he explodes all over Sauli’s chest. At the same time, Sauli thrusts himself up into Adam’s ass one last time and holds himself there, releasing his load deep inside of Adam. Both men cry out each other’s names as they reach orgasm. Adam is hovering over Sauli, still holding onto the headboard. Both are panting and staring into each other’s eyes, silently asking the questions too difficult to voice out loud. After regaining normal breathing, Adam pulls off of Sauli and lies down beside him. Sauli reaches into the nightstand for the package of wipes and cleans his stomach. He then sits up on his knees and gently begins to clean Adam. “I’m sorry, Adam. I should have pulled out before I came. I have created a mess for you to deal with later.” “It’s okay, Sauli. It will be a nice reminder of our morning together.” Sauli throws the wipes in the waste basket next to the bed and snuggles into the space under Adam’s arm. Adam wraps his arms around Sauli and closes his eyes.

Adam looks at the clock. It was 10:10am. He and Sauli have been lying together in silence for nearly twenty minutes. Neither one knows what to say to the other, both wondering if the other feels any regret for what they had just shared. Each could hear the other thinking through the silence. The passion between them was obviously still burning strong. They have been drawn to each other like magnets since the night they met in Helsinki. Passion was never the problem, but over the last few months, the passion was not enough. They had both been working so hard toward different goals, even before they met in 2010. Success was finally happening for each of them, but pulling them in different directions, all over the world. Neither was willing to derail their perspective career trains for the other, nor should they be expected to give up that which they had been working for their whole lives. They simply could not be together enough to nurture and sustain a healthy relationship. Yes, they loved each other, but the logistics of their lives were not going to change anytime soon. The decision to end their relationship was not made with their hearts. Both knew, on an intellectual level, breaking up was the best solution. The resentment, jealousy and lack of communication was beginning to tear them apart and they did not wish to end up hating each other. Not willing to be completely out of each other’s lives, they agreed to remain friends. This arrangement was proving to be difficult for both of them, however.

Adam was the first to break the silence. “Sauli…I can hear you thinking. Please tell me what you’re thinking.” “Adam, you must know that I did not come into your room with the intention of sleeping with you.” “Well, that’s good, because we certainly did not sleep,” Adam teased. Sauli laughed, “No, we definitely did not sleep and it was really, really wonderful, Adam. I hope you do not regret our lovemaking. I am not sorry this happened, but I am confused. I came in here to ask if you thought it would be better if I moved out of here. I think we both are struggling with these living arrangements. I do not see how we can move on with our lives while living under the same roof. We haven't been good together for months, except for the sex, of course. We do that very well and I don't think I will ever be able to resist you while living in such close proximity." Sauli looks at Adam, waiting on a response. "Adam, please say something." "Sauli, of course I have no regrets about what happened this morning. I will never regret anything I have experienced with you. The selfish part of me would like to continue as friends...with benefits. Dating will not be easy for me. Trusting the intentions of a stranger will be nearly impossible, but I am not sure continuing in a sexual relationship is healthy for either one of us. It can never be just sex with us. We have too much history and too much emotion. I don't know if my heart can handle such an arrangement. Another part of me believes we should stop seeing each other and move on. I agree this will not happen if we are living here together. I am not strong enough to stop myself from wanting you." Adam and Sauli ultimately decide it will best for them to no longer live together. Sauli moves in with a Finnish friend living in Los Angeles and works on finding a place of his own. They miss each other immensely, but find comfort in the belief that if they are meant to be together, they will eventually find their way back to each other. The universe, which is currently conspiring to keep them apart, will bring them back into each other's lives if they are meant to be. Two weeks after Sauli moves out of their condo, his cell phone rings at 8:15am. Sauli is startled to see it is Adam calling and immediately thinks something must be wrong. Sauli answers, "Moi, Adam. What is wrong?" "Moi, Sauli. Nothing is wrong. I leave for Vienna tonight and I would like to see you. I am calling to invite you over for breakfast. I'm making eggs." Adam holds his breath and waits for a response. They had decided to stop the sex, so Adam is not entirely sure Sauli will welcome the invitation. Sauli does not hesitate, "I'll be there in an hour."

  
The End.


End file.
